One skilled in the art of vision evaluation will be aware of a large number of vision tests that may be performed upon a subject to determine the strengths and weaknesses of an individual's visual abilities. Typically, such tests are applied to determine whether an individual may benefit from some form of vision correction and/or training and, if so, what type and degree of vision correction and/or training may be desirable. Further, numerous activities, particularly competitive athletics, place particularized demands upon the visual abilities of an individual, and awareness of any effect caused by such demands on visual or cognitive abilities is also desirable. However, an individual's visual ability is not always static, as it may be affected by physiological changes such as those accompanying physical or cognitive stress such as for example increased blood pressure.